1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of task execution, more particularly to a method of automatic task execution with triggering by object attribute recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological advancement has changed the way people communicate. Nowadays, mobile phones are ubiquitous. Although elderly people may be able to use the basic voice call function, they may feel reluctant to use the newer functions such as short messaging service (SMS), multi-media messaging service (MMS), electronic mail (email), photographing, and video recording due to reasons such as poor eyesight, and lack of habit or interest.
To encourage elderly people to use the newer functions, several mobile phone manufacturers offer mobile phones with features such as larger displays, larger press buttons, and simpler control interfaces. Regardless of the outcome, most elderly people still feel reluctant to learn to use other electronic products, such as personal computers. Therefore, the subject of improvement of the present invention is to provide a relatively intuitive method of automatic task execution, thereby promoting use of the electronic products by elderly people.